


Worthy of You

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bracelets, Coughing, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, No Smut, Romance, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose no longer feels safe in the parallel universe. The Doctor is determined to do whatever it takes to protect his lover, now that she is with him once again.





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Worthy of You**

**1\. Fall**

This entire day was a complete mess for Martha Jones. In the time of three hours, two young girls have _accidentally_ found themselves in the Doctor’s arms. Surely, it was late autumn and the roads were all covered with ice, so that much could be justified, with the Doctor being the gentleman he was.

Martha rolled her eyes at him the second time it happened. “Is this your perfume? Some particular brand, perhaps?” She giggled. “If only blokes were accidentally falling into _my_ arms…”

Having denied wearing any perfume, - why would he need to wear some artificial scent to help him do _what_? Attract someone’s attention? Preposterous!  - The Time Lord shook his head, exasperated. “You want _that_ to happen to you?  Ask Jack. I know someone in his team has something like that. In no way is using this allowed,” he glared at the perturbed girl.

Was it the cold that was affecting Martha’s reasoning? He was being companionable and agreed to accompany her when she was taking a walk, just because she did not want to walk alone in the cold in the evening. Who could say what might happen to a girl walking alone in the dark? Although, he believed Martha was just being paranoid. Humans tended to get like that sometimes.

The third time some unfamiliar female slipped just close enough to the Time Lord to be caught, Martha was ready to do the unjustifiable and check her silly theory about perfume herself. Maybe he was only denying it.

He waved it off, about to get away from the companion, just in case.

* * *

 

The Doctor’s face has suddenly lost all colour, as he let go of her hand and gasped, seeing a bracelet lying on the ground. He grabbed it, feeling as if all air has left his lungs. This bracelet, one emitting a slightly pink glow whenever touched-

He knew exactly to whom it belonged. But- but- If Rose’s bracelet was here, where- Or has she lost it? Sold it? Given it away?

The Doctor shook his head. No, such thoughts were not even allowed.

Maybe someone has borrowed it from Rose and copied its complicated ornaments, for whatever reason? Although he was certain this was the real one.  And where the hell was she? This was hers, only hers… Ever since she acquired the custom made piece of jewellery, she got the best thing he could give her at the time – a promise which was never to be broken. Her wearing the bracelet meant she was-

Martha Jones did not know any of this, touching the bracelet gingerly and gasping at the way it changed.

“This isn‘t yours, Martha! It’s someone else’s!” He started looking frantically around for the one who owned this piece of jewellery, but with no success.

“Doctor?” The dark-skinned girl addressed him worriedly. “What is the matter? It’s just a bracelet.”

“I have given it to someone special once,” he replied quietly. “She was supposed to keep it safe.”

Martha blinked. “It looks pretty ordinary to me. I’m sure it’s one of many out there!”

The Doctor glared at her, but kept his reply to himself. She would never understand.

* * *

 

Rose knew exactly what she was doing when she let go of the bracelet and allowed it to fall down, careful to make sure it was unbroken the moment she stepped away from the piece of jewellery so close to her heart it hurt her to leave it for it to be found by the Doctor.

It has taken her more time than was acceptable to put the plan in motion, maybe it would have taken even longer than that had she not begun feeling the side-effects of not having the Time Lord nearby when she _really_ needed it. But that was why she has found a way to him eventually, with the help of his precious TARDIS...

She has understood soon enough it was practically impossible to get the Doctor alone nowadays, now that his companion was with him – but time was running out.

“Here we go,” Rose muttered to herself, very intentionally performing the same trick those other girls have done before her.

Martha Jones exhaled loudly, annoyed. “Why does this have to keep happening? Over and over again?”

The Doctor lifted his head, amused, wanting to get the girl back on her feet and let her go deal with some of her ordinary everyday problems.

Then, he met _her_ wide eyes. All of a sudden, they were both frozen in place.

“Hello,” he managed. “Thought you’ve lost your bracelet.”

Rose sighed, desperate. “Kiss me,” she breathed. “No Doctor, no help, no-”

“It can’t be _that_ bad,” he objected, eyeing her teasingly.

She gulped. "It’s _you_ who has started it. You know it won’t help me if it was I who initiated-”

He understood. The rules in forming a bond were very strict. Even the amount of touching your partner-to-be had its regulations. And he has broken them, assuming a bracelet should work successfully in taking his place whenever he was not-

“Doctor. Are we going to play this game for long?”

“You were gone, I thought-”

_I can’t do this on my own! You know it as well as I do! No bracelet could ever-_

Her words have pierced straight through his soul.

_Shhh. I am here now._

Martha was watching the Doctor and the strange woman warily. “Can anyone tell me-”

Then, the Doctor pulled the unfamiliar girl into a kiss. And what a kiss that was! Not an innocent peck on the forehead, but on the lips!

 _Happy now?_  He grinned.

 _What?_ Rose’s hand landed on his cheek loudly. Did he find this amusing?

Martha was gaping at the two of them. She was strangely content seeing the Doctor getting what he deserved. There have been a lot of times that was all she wanted to do to him.

“What was that for?!” The Doctor grabbed her hands. “I have just-”

Rose burst into tears, shocking Martha, who was ready to defend the girl. _Rude_ had limits, even for him.

“How _dare_ you? Have you finally found enough courage in yourself to snog a poor young woman?”

The Doctor faced her bravely. “This," he spoke quietly, motioning at the bracelet, “this is hers.”

“So give it to her!” Martha glared at him. “And let go!” The Doctor’s arms were still wrapped around Rose protectively.

The Time Lord placed the bracelet into Rose’s hand. “I have spent so much time crafting it for you.” _Love._ “And what do you do? Throw it away?”

_It has stopped having its protective effect ever since-_

Oh, no. That was what he was afraid of. Rose was not supposed to ever-

He bit his tongue in order not to shout out.

 _But you wouldn’t allow me inside your mind. Why?_ He asked instead.

“It’s private,” she muttered.

The Doctor sighed and placed her on the ground, grabbing her by the hand instead.

“We must lead Martha back to the TARDIS first,” he shrugged. “She says it’s dangerous for her to be alone outside at this hour,” he explained.

“Hi,” Martha waved, glaring at the Doctor. Of course, it had to be him spilling all sorts of uncomfortable information.

“May I know your name, dear?” It was unlikely the alien was letting go of the girl so easily. Luckily, she did not seem to mind.

“Oh, but of course!” The girl grinned widely at her. “I’m Rose. Nice to meet you!”

Martha felt as if she’s just been slapped. “Which means you are going to be travelling with us from now on?”

“Yep!” She chirped excitedly.

The brunette bit back her frustration. “The bracelet… It’s exceptional,” she watched Rose putting the bracelet on her wrist carefully. “Is it true the Doctor made it for you?”

“Yes,” she smiled, her tongue running through her teeth thoughtlessly. She did not believe merely the Time Lord's proximity would make her feel so much at ease.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was utterly uncomfortable. He knew having two or more companions on board might cause trouble, but-

 The moment they saw the ship in the distance, some of the tension inside him was gone.

“The TARDIS is waiting, Martha! Rose and I, we-”

Martha wasn’t stupid. “It’s cold outside. Put something on, at least!” Rose’s cardigan and coat looked like something only suitable to be worn in late summer. As a soon-to-be-doctor, she knew how easy it was to catch a cold in this chilly weather.

“Don’t you worry, Martha! She has me to protect her!” The Doctor grinned, looking full of himself. His arms were around her the minute the TARDIS door closed.

_You were saying?_


	2. Facile

**Previously…**

_“Don’t you worry, Martha! She has me to protect her!” The Doctor grinned, looking full of himself. His arms were around her the minute the TARDIS door closed._

You were saying?

**Worthy of You**

**2.** **Facile**

“It doesn’t matter. I have come to you looking for help, for- for assistance, if you will. I don’t want to be a burden. If you could _enhance_ the bracelet’s protective-”

 _Martha’s gone_ , the Doctor smiled at her wryly. _Are you sure that was all you wanted me for, love? All this it-is-too-slippery-for-me-to-remain-on-my-feet spectacle?_

“Shut up.” She needed to have him close. Needed to be proven once again that the Doctor was here for her. _Just-_ Rose breathed him in, some of her uncertainty washed away the moment she understood the Time Lord was helping her to indulge herself in his proximity by allowing some of his mental shields fall.

 _I need to show you something,_ the Doctor smiled at Rose softly, pressing her hand assuringly.

 _What, here?_ Rose was not used to him surprising her with something that did not include him showing her wonders of the universe after they had travelled somewhere on board the clever TARDIS.

“Breathe, breathe deep, love,” he encouraged.

“The cold air is almost burning my throat,” Rose whined.

The Doctor winked at her, and she _understood_ , glaring at him.

* * *

 

 _Martha is almost a doctor by now,_ he shrugged. _I don’t think she would mind taking care of your cold very much,_ his worried expression was transformed into a grin. _The effect would be even better if you took off your coat, don’t you think, dear?_ He pulled it off her.

Rose could only gasp, knowing every word uttered might cause her more trouble. This was not the first time he did it. Once, it had to be done to cool down her body temperature after some time spent on a very, very hot planet. A tiny cold, cough and running nose being a much more acceptable side effect than dying from dehydration.

Besides, this meant much more time spent close together. He knew it was unlikely for him to catch a cold, his immune system quick to fight off any infection. It was different for humans. Now, however…

 _Time Lady, hm?_ The Doctor teased her, not missing an opportunity to brush her chest gingerly with his fingertips, even if her two hearts have been covered with a cardigan.

 _I love you too, Time Lord,_ Rose rolled her eyes at him.

“What was that about? You know I could pretend I was unwell any time.”

 _That is not what I want,_ he smiled.

She sighed. The fact their beginning relationship had been broken off so abruptly, without a trace of her changing nature back then did not mean this behaviour was unfamiliar to her.

 _What do you want, Doctor?_ Rose enjoyed some accidental glimpses into the Doctor’s mind, well aware he was making use of their weakened mental walls just as well as she did.

 _I want completion_ , he muttered. _Want you by my side forever._

Rose cleared her throat, her cheeks red. “This requires one sentence,” she reminded. “To the universe. To the world. _To me._ ”

The Doctor knew what this meant. A declaration. Just like the bracelet, it was a promise. Only this time, Rose was aware of its everlasting effect as well.

 _Rose Tyler-_ He understood this was now or never. The words had to be shared with the universe. Not only with the one he loved, but with-

* * *

 

Martha exited the TARDIS. “What the hell…”

Rose was breathing heavily, her eyes dilated.

“Come here, Rose! What on Earth were you thinking?!”

The Doctor hurried to admit to his _mistake_.

“It’s my fault, Martha. I have convinced her she did not need to wear this atrocious coat! Just look at it!”

Martha glared at the Doctor’s coat safely around him. “Then you should have at least lent her yours!” She was furious at him, leading Rose inside quickly. “Does he do this to you often?”

_Making me fall ill on intention? All the time._

“No.”

The dark-haired companion was not convinced. Rose’s unhealthily pink cheeks has indicated fever before Martha’s hand has travelled onto her forehead. _Bloody alien._ “Show me your throat.”

The Doctor was grinning at them both foolishly.

“Do you realise what you have done?” Martha hissed. “Rose won’t be able to travel anywhere at least for a week, because of what you have done! She needs warm tea with honey, she is going to need a lot of sleep and silence! Some medicine might help to make the infection pass sooner, but she isn’t allowed to leave her bed for five days at least! Doctor’s orders!”

 _Make that two, Rose!_ The Doctor’s excitement went through Rose’s mind. She shrugged.

Rose has at least managed to look saddened by the news. “Pity,” she spoke with a cough, only her eyes sparkling. Luckily, Martha has ascribed that to her fever. “Don’t exhaust yourself,” she warned. “First, we need to dress you up warmly for the times you need to get off your bed-”

“Oh, I’ll take care of that!” The Doctor pulled Rose to himself before Martha could blink. “I know how to deal with-”

“You don’t. Leave poor Rose alone.”

“But- but-” The Doctor was not used to being told he was not capable of something.

* * *

 

“He can lend me his bed, I’m certain,” Rose nudged the Doctor’s mind, her amusement making the Time Lord bite his lip hard so as not to burst out laughing.

Martha eyed them both warily, but relented. “You must change the sheets and make sure Rose gets enough fresh air, Doctor. Can you grant her that?”

There was this unspoken rule Martha knew very well – no-one could ever enter the Doctor’s room. Strangely, the rule was non-existent for Rose. Oh, that was what travelling with the alien for this long has granted his companions, she supposed.

“Fine. Make sure she is comfortable and warm, yes, Doctor?”

The Time Lord nodded, looking chastised.

“And no, I’m not done with you! Making your Rose fall ill after I have told you not to allow her get cold? She is human, not your ultimate-Time-Lord-immune-system! Do you understand?! Your foolishness might have given her pneumonia!”

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” Rose spoke, a sharp cough accompanying her words.

Martha shook her head. “You need to go to bed right now, dear. I’ll make sure the Doctor gets you enough of honeyed tea.”

Rose bit her lip, having never expected so much care from a person who was still hardly more than a stranger for her. “Thank you, Martha,” she spoke honestly. All of a sudden, she hated this entire situation. The Doctor still has not completed the sentence. Poor Martha did not deserve being forced to work as a doctor.

Rose could not say she enjoyed the cough or the fever, either, but such was the life on board the TARDIS.


	3. Fragility?

**Previously...**

_Rose bit her lip, having never expected so much care from a person who was still hardly more than a stranger for her. “Thank you, Martha,” she spoke honestly. All of a sudden, she hated this entire situation. The Doctor still has not completed the sentence. Poor Martha did not deserve being forced to work as a doctor._

_Rose could not say she enjoyed the cough or the fever, either, but such was the life on board the TARDIS._

* * *

 

**Worthy of You**

**3\. Fragility?**

“Come here, Rose! I know just the thing!” The Doctor's excitement felt completely natural to Rose. However, Martha was not convinced.

“Oh, no. You wait here, Doctor! _I_ know just the thing. You are allowed to lend her your room and bring her hot tea. That's it! Rose needs rest above all, if she wants to avoid complications, do you understand?”

The Time Lord clenched his teeth, yet nodded. It was Martha who was supposed to be the expert of the current Earthly ailments. It was true, he was delighted to see that the dark-skinned girl was not into giving his patient any unnecessary medicine, because who could say?

Rose sighed, practically able to feel her body trying to force the illness out.

She eyed the Doctor worriedly.

_This shouldn't last longer than a couple of days, Rose! Trust me!_

_Have no choice, do I?_

The Gallifreyan eyed her wryly. “Let's get you to bed,” the adoration in his eyes and voice has required no explanation. Martha sighed heavily, almost expecting for him to take the girl into his arms and make her avoid any tiresome experience that was supposed to follow.

“Hey! I can walk on my own!” Rose objected to what he might have truly intended to do.

The Doctor bit his lip, suddenly feeling disillusioned. “Fine, just-”

 _I'm sure you remember the last time you insisted upon doing that and how_ well _it worked out?_

He nodded, uncomfortable. However was he to know that she was way lighter than he had anticipated? Of course, Rose has only made a joke out of it. Something about his Time Lord mind seeing things differently. He had made her eat chips twice as often for weeks afterwards, anyway...

Martha glared at them both. It seemed all they were up to doing was teasing each other.

“Why, Rose, go ahead, allow him to feel needed,” she smiled at her, not allowing herself to let them know that the unmistakable need, one akin to _desire_ could be seen in their yearning looks and behaviour way too easily.

“Yeah?” The fair-haired girl giggled, relenting to his stubborn determination and allowing him to take her in his arms.

The medical student cleared her throat. “Don't you try anything! No kissing, no making out and-”

Martha cleared her throat, hiding her blush by looking at her feet. “None of these things and certainly no reunion sex,” she exhaled, frustrated by even having to address these things. One could never be sure with the Doctor, as she has learnt on the dreadful time with the Doctor as John Smith. Had the times they have met the Family of Blood happened to be much more recent...

The Doctor gaped at her, looking deeply insulted. He could not respond, as Rose was overtaken by a coughing fit.

Martha could almost believe he has read her thoughts, but chose not to think any more of the unlikely possibility. She must have only been seeing too much in everything, that was all!

The look on the alien's face was almost seething. “ _Are_ we allowed to leave yet? Someone here needs to lie down and finally get her rest!”

“You wouldn't want to catch a cold by losing control over yourself, Doctor,” Martha spoke evenly. “Being in a constant contact with people who could - even if you are assured that's impossible – pass the infection onto you – listen, one could never completely ignore the possibility that this might happen!”

 _Is she done yet?_ The fair companion hated the uncomfortable situation. In fact, not feeling ground under her feet was not making Rose feel any better.

“I am a Time Lord,” he glared at her, stealing a kiss to Rose's earlobe, just to tease Martha Jones. “I don't fall victim to these tiny bothersome illnesses.”

The _patient_ sent the Gallifreyan a pleading look.

The Time Lord understood it very well. Before the black-skinned companion could retort in some way, the Doctor and Rose have found themselves inside his room.

“You don't fall ill so easily? What about me, then?” The Time Lady did not object to being tucked under fluffy duvets, her cough reminding them of itself much too often.

“I have been a Time Lord for more than nine hundred years.”

_Which means?_

The Doctor appreciated the fact Rose knew better than to tire down her vocal chords.

_Not everything comes at once, love. The immunity to some illnesses needs to be acquired with time._

Rose glared at him. It was just his luck he could actually-

_Bring me my tea. Please._

The Gallifreyan smirked at her. _Anything else?_

She exhaled. “I'd rather remain faithful to Martha's suggestions tonight, yeah?”

 _You're hurting me,_ the Doctor pouted. “I wouldn't think of disobeying her most reasonable orders. It's just for a couple of days!”

Rose shook her head, incredulous. “Knowing of your ability to keep me waiting, I doubt it would be difficult for you,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Are you going to be blaming me for this forever?”

“Maybe,” she looked at him pointedly. _You should consider bringing me my promised tea right away, before I leave and make it myself or, better yet, ask for Martha's help._

The Doctor gaped at her, feeling chastised. Involving Martha in this was out of the question. “You are not allowed to move a finger until I return,” he warned Rose. “I'll be back in a second!” The soundless way in which he has closed the door after himself has made her feel completely safe and at home, which had been a sensation she could tell was missing from her life for much too long.

* * *

Martha eyed the Doctor doubtfully, seeing him rushing to and fro. “Have you forgotten where the tea is kept?” She teased.

“No.”

“The honey jar?”

“No.”

“So?” She could not help but be amused.

“Nothing. It's not important right now. The only thing that matters is-”

“You surely look overexcited,” Martha teased him kindly. “How about you stop jumping about and prepare the tea? And I don't mean any artificial alien tea, but the one you infuse,” she reminded.

The Doctor froze in place, terrified. “Are you kidding me? That would mean at least five, maybe more minutes!”

Martha rolled her eyes at him. She was not ready for _this_.

“I know. You return to your sweetheart and I bring the tea to you as soon as it's ready, deal?”

The Doctor sighed in relief. “That would be amazing, thank you!”

Martha shook her head, uncertain if she could take this amorous behaviour for much longer. At the same time, it was likely she would need to stay close at all times, if only to keep an eye on them...

 


	4. Fever

**Previously...**

 

_Martha shook her head, uncertain if she could take this amorous behaviour for much longer. At the same time, it was likely she would need to stay close at all times, if only to keep an eye on them..._

* * *

 

 

**Worthy of You**

 

**Chapter Four**

 

**Fever**

 

Rose and the Doctor were enjoying simply being together, even if often interrupted by the completely natural coughing fit, one the Time Lord has brought upon his loved one... Intentionally.

“Do you know how this makes me feel?” The girl shrugged at him.

“Unwell?”

“Uncomfortable. We could be doing so many things right now,” Rose smiled at him meaningfully.

“You're right. But it would mean giving a lot of explanations, when all I want is to hold you in my arms and to never let go,” the Doctor spoke quietly, his voice hopeful.

The girl smiled sweetly at him. “I'd like to have you kiss me passionately, whenever.”

The Time Lord gulped. “Sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, I just wanted-”

“It's okay,” she soothed him. “I can take two more days of my bond-mate jumping around me.”

“Yes?” He was seeking for her confirmation.

“You can begin coming up with our explanations to Martha already,” she giggled.

“Why? She already knows we're a couple,” the Doctor blinked at Rose, puzzled.

“And she can't know we're more than that,” Rose reminded him. “I know how-”

Martha knocked on the door. “Your tea is here,” she smiled, surprised the Doctor and Rose were keeping distance from each other. From her limited experience when dealing with people in love, it seemed they were on the point of- She shook her head. The Doctor was a doctor! He must have known how dangerous it was to overstep the limit of risking to catch an infection. Martha Jones was being reasonably cautious, especially since the fair-haired love interest of the Time Lord's was visibly a true encyclopaedic example of the most usual and bothersome kind of a common cold.

“Rose? Maybe, after you finish your cuppa, you'd like to have some rest? I'll make sure the Doctor stays just next door?”

The girl's reaction was a coughing fit.

The dark-skinned companion has misread it completely. “Why don't we ask the Doctor? I honestly think some rest would be good for your health.”

Rose sighed, glaring at the Doctor. _We haven't agreed on this._

The Gallifreyan looked at her apologetically, surprised about the companion's words. _Martha believes she knows what's best, love. This doesn't mean we need to do as she suggests, yeah?_

She smiled at Martha sweetly. “Thank you so much for the tea. But I can see the Doctor is determined to stay here and keep me company,” Rose giggled. “He owes me as much.”

The dark-haired girl was dubious. She knew having a fever could make people delirious. “Are you sure?”

A nod followed. “I don't feel well enough to snog the Doctor right now,” the sniffling girl smiled at Martha. “Let alone shag him,” Rose eyed her meaningfully, secretly giggling inside at her startled expression.

Martha nodded. “I only hope you two can manage to wait for until you're completely fit again.”

Rose grimaced. “Don't be silly! We've only just got reunited.”

That was what Martha was afraid of, but she has decided to keep that to herself.

“I trust your word, Rose,” she eyed her meaningfully. “Send me the Doctor, when you're out of tea,” Martha exhaled, closing the door quietly after herself.

The Doctor has pulled Rose Tyler into an embrace almost as soon as the fading sound of Martha's steps was no longer audible.

Rose blinked at him, trying to find her balance and not to fall into a fit of giggles. _What's this about? Don't you know this alone might make my healing time longer?_

 _That's what I'm counting on, you'd think?_ The Doctor looked at her dubiously. _I'm not._

 _So?_ Rose was trusting her bond-mate's decisions without question, most often, but this was curious.

_I don't think I'll manage this for much longer,_ he gulped, uncomfortable.

_Oh, really? You have thought this up yourself,_ Rose reminded him. _All I've done was ask you to kiss me, remember?_

The Doctor blushed furiously. “That's exactly why I can't wait to feel your lips on mine again, Rose,” he admitted, uncomfortable. 

She smiled at him softly. “If your lips brush mine barely, nothing should happen.”  _But that's not what you mean,_ Rose grinned at him, coughing and loving the fact telepathic comunication was there to make a lot of things easier.

“You know me all too well,” the Doctor eyed her with admiration, his hands finding themselves caressing her face.

Rose gulped. “Why can't the old girl make the bothersome cold easier to bear?”

The Time Lord gulped at her, ashamed.  _I have asked her to make you go through all the common symptoms. I'm so sorry._

The girl backed away from his embrace, feeling both tricked and disillusioned. _You did what? Why?_

The alien wanted to pull Rose back to himself, but the girl shook her head, lying down on the bed and covering herself up with the fresh sheets the TARDIS has somehow happened to change during the minute she was out of bed.

 _Bloody hell,_ she gasped. _What else have you two done?_

_Anything for you, Rose. Absolutely anything. But Martha can't suspect who you are. We can't have you up and about so soon!_

“Two days, you said? How does having me ill for two days change things?” Rose giggled, forgetting that was likely going to cause another coughing fit, which it did.

“I'll tell Martha the TARDIS couldn't take seeing you being overtaken by the bloody cold for any longer and she's fixed you up,” the Doctor was apparently feeling proud of himself.

Rose smiled at him. What if Martha catches a cold eventually? What then?

 _We'll deal with it when and if it comes, yes, love?_ It was clear to Rose he Time Lord hasn't thought about the possibility.

“Yes,” she sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Are you sure you don't have the means to prepare the tea here? I don't want for you to go anywhere,” Rose admitted, seeing a soft smile appear on the Doctor's face.


End file.
